Blue Dragon: Cross Universal Destiny
by Ultimashadow 2.0
Summary: Shu awakens to find himself in a strange place with four strange people. A figure calls out to him from the light. It tells him that he and the others are to answer the universe's cries for help.


**Hello, all. Ultimashadow here in… uncharted territory. XD I'm kind of worried that maybe my story writing won't be good enough for this kind of story, and I know this isn't a great place to start out the first chapter to my big-ass crossover fic, but I wanna get to the point. I finished re-playing **_**Kingdom Hearts II**_** and was fascinated by the crossover gameplay so much that I decided to try making a mass anime/video game crossover fic. Yes, I know I'm biting off more than I can chew. But I wanna try anyway. **

**So! Without further ado, I present my story: **_**Cross-Universal Destiny.**_** I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_,_11Eyes_, _Soul Eater_, _Blue Dragon_, or _BlazBlue_**. **

**About the disclaimer: **For now I will list the anime of the characters featured in the given chapter. When the list gets too long I'll just generalize it.

**About the story: **Considering that I'm confused as to which archive to put this in (and that I'm a "review whore" XD)I'm going to put this in the archives listed in the disclaimer. At least until I can get enough people hooked to this to actually put it in a crossover archive. Meh, we'll see.

* * *

><p>A boy with black hair tied back into a ponytail-like hairstyle rose up from a bed of sand. He had no idea how he got there, or where he was for that matter. When he looked around, all he saw was a jungle everywhere he looked.<p>

"Dammit…! What happened?"

He ran around the sand and into parts of the forest, screaming out names of people he knew.

"Kluke! Jiro! Marumaro! Bouquet! Anyone!"

He kept running and running through the forest, but it seemed endless. He dropped to his knees, keeping his head on the ground.

"Everyone…" He whipped his head up toward the sky. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

><p>"Ino! Hinata! Sasuke!"<p>

A blonde teen ran through the same forest as the first boy. He panted, running as quickly as he could to find the people whose names he called out.

"Damn it! Where are they?"

The boy kept running through the forest. However, he soon stopped and thought about something for a moment.

"_That's it! Naruto, you're a genius!"_ He complimented himself and put his hands together, forming a kind of hand sign. _"Shadow Clone Juts- !"_ He paused, putting on a shocked expression as he separated his hands. _"N-No way! I can't feel my Chakra! Why… why isn't it working?"_

He sprinted again, faster. The trees looked as if they were just passing by like he was in a car. However, he came to a halt when he saw something that shocked him. There lied the end of the road. And under it was… a dark void.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?"<p>

A white haired male with one red eye and one green eye stared down at the void. The void itself made it pretty clear that all three boys were in the same place, whether they knew it or not.

"This place… I'm getting a real strange feeling in my gut." He glared down at the void. "I'm far from Kagutsuchi, I can see that. But… where the hell am I?"

"Hey you! Who are you?"

The male turned to whatever voice called out behind him. He saw a younger boy with white hair almost exactly like his. His eyes were red and his teeth were rather sharp. The tough expression on this boy's face reminded the male of his own.

"Hmph, I should be askin' you that same question. You don't have anything to do with why the hell I'm here, do you?" His tone of voice became a little stern.

"And just how would I be responsible for all this? I'm trapped too." The boy retorted with a same slightly stern tone. But he sighed and calmed down a bit. "Look, sorry. I'm trying to find any traces of my friends. Have you seen a flat-chested chick with hair kinda like this?" He moved his arms to the sides of his head, imitating the hairstyle of his friend.

The male stared at the boy for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Have _you_ seen a strange looking kid who looks like a cat and seemingly has no face?"

"Can't say that I have."

_Goddammit…_ "Thanks anyway." The male put on a red jacket and looked back down at the void. "Hey, how about helping me out? I'll help look for your friend and you'll help me look for my…" He paused, not exactly sure on what to call the person he spoke of.

"Whatever." The boy shrugged with a cool expression. "I'm Soul. Who're you?"

"Ragna." He stared at Soul with no emotion. This made Soul think that Ragna pulled of the "cool guy" response much better.

* * *

><p>A red haired girl looked down at the void as well. She clenched her fist tightly as she continued to stare down at that peculiar void.<p>

"Where am I?" She turned away from the void and saw a forest path behind her. She looked up at the night sky. "This isn't the Red Night." A sigh escaped her lips. "Well wherever I am, there's no use in just asking questions. I have to move."

The girl sprinted off toward the forest path, kicking down any road block that stood in her way. Minutes passed, and the girl still found herself running straight though the forest. Just as she was about to stop running, she came across something on the ground…

"Woah!" The girl stopped and stared at the ground. On it was a weird pentagram-like marking with dust covering most of it. She wiped the dust off with her hand, revealing cracks in that part of the ground.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can actually break this-_ "What the-?"

That last sentence was shouted out by the other individuals on the strange island. There stood all five people staring at each other oddly.

"Who are you people?" The redheaded girl raised her eyebrow.

"That's what I was gonna ask!" The boy with the black hair pointed at her.

"This is weird. This is really weird." The blonde boy sighed.

"Not cool." Soul stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna repeat what the kid and the redhead said. Who the hell are you guys?" Ragna didn't seem too happy to see people in here.

"Answer me first, dammit!" The redhead scowled at Ragna.

In response, Ragna drew his massive sword and slammed it down on the floor. "Your attitude's pissing me off, lady.

"Stop it!" The blonde got in between the two. "I don't know who you guys are. But we shouldn't fight! And even if we all did try to beat each other to a pulp, it wouldn't be that easy!"

"And what makes you so high and mighty? You don't know what the rest of us can do. Mainly, what I can do." Soul held out his arm at Naruto.

"Listen! Even if you do have powers just like me, they won't work in here!"

"You're starting to sound cocky. You sure you don't just wanna fight?" Soul grinned.

"No! Just listen to me!"

"Hmph." Soul concentrated his vision on his arm, but nothing happened. His eyes widened as he spoke out in shock. "What the hell? Why can't I transform?"

"I told you! Our powers don't work in here!"

Ragna clenched his right fist, paying attention to the circular mechanism on it. But nothing happened with him either. "Blondie's right. My Azure isn't working right."

The redhead stuck up her index finger. And just like the previous tries, nothing happened. "Damn it. Just what's going on here?"

"That means Blue Dragon isn't going to work for me…" The black haired boy sighed. But then, he stared at the cracked pentagram that the redhead was staring at. "Aside from the point, what are your names?" He was beginning to wonder if anyone would ask that question.

Ragna looked at the boy. "My name's Ragna."

"Soul." Soul replied in a rather bored tone.

The blonde faced the black haired boy as well. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The redhead mimicked Naruto and Ragna's actions. "My name is Misuzu Kusakabe."

"Nice to meet you guys." The black haired boy scratched his head nervously. "My name's Shu."

Soul's eyes wandered around the area and were suddenly fixed upon the floor. "What's that?"

"I just found it here. Judging by the cracks, I think we're supposed to break it." Misuzu explained.

"And just how are we gonna break the damn thing if none of our powers work?" Soul glared at the pentagram.

Just as Soul said that, everyone turned to look at Ragna.

"…What?" Ragna looked at them all strangely.

"You have that huge sword-thing. Maybe you can break the pentagram down." Misuzu pointed at Ragna's sword.

"You want me to bust that thing open? Sure, I can do that."

"Alright. Let's all just take a few steps back, then." Shu jumped back behind a boulder as the others besides Ragna did the same.

Ragna swung his giant sword around and slammed it against the cracked parts of the pentagram, shattering it into pieces. Then, the shards of the broken pentagram rose and began to glow.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen?" Naruto pointed up nervously at the glowing pieces.

"I have no idea…" Shu looked up as well, slight panic taking over him.

The glowing shards began to glow even brighter, circling around everyone before plunging into the ground. Then, the entire island began to rumble as black aura similar to the void everyone saw began to surge where the pentagram was.

"Run!" Naruto pointed to a path and began to run toward it with everyone behind him. He looked back and saw that the black aura was getting bigger. When he looked down, he saw cracks running through the ground.

"Shit! We're not gonna make it!" Ragna's eyes began to follow the cracks.

The cracks ran past everyone and the island began to break down. When it broke down completely, everyone fell into the black void underneath them. To everyone, their vision became pitch-black…

* * *

><p>"<em>Where?"<em>

"_Am I…?"_

"…_Dead?"_

"_What is this…?"_

"_I don't know…" _

* * *

><p>"Gah!Ow!/Oof!/Urgh!/Goddammit!"

Each of the individuals who were on the island grunted out in pain as they felt themselves fall down onto a floor. They opened their eyes and looked around, seeing only darkness and everyone else.

"What is this place?" Ragna looked around at the darkness with a scowl.

"Beats me…" Soul groaned, standing up.

Shu, Naruto, and Misuzu all stood up and observed the darkness around them just as Ragna had.

"Oh, Christ. Please tell me there's a way out of here." Naruto's eyes refused to turn away from the darkness surrounding them. Even if he tried to, however, there would still be more darkness.

"I dunno…" Shu sat down with his legs crossed, sighing.

"No. I'm not giving up. There has to be some way out of here." Misuzu clenched her fist.

"Maybe if there was someone or something that we could beat to a pulp, it might help. That's how it always is." Ragna grasped his sword firmly in his hand, looking for something that could be a way out of here.

"Yeah. Like blind violence is gonna do something." Shu shook his head.

"Well maybe I can- ?" Just as Ragna started to talk, the foothold started to rumble.

"Wh-What's going on now?" Soul desperately tried to keep his balance.

"How would we know any of that?" Naruto yelled, also trying not to fall.

A light shone in the middle of the foothold. Everyone looked directly at the light as the foothold started to crumble just like the island did. But when it collapsed entirely, the five were still where they were. It's like they were… levitating.

"Okay… I'm seriously hoping this is a freaking dream right now." Ragna grumbled.

A light shone once again. This time it was right in front of them. When Shu looked directly at it, a light began to shine in his chest. When Misuzu looked directly at the light, her fingertips started to glow. As soon as Naruto looked at the light, his stomach began to emit the same strange light. Soul's body was covered in light when he looked into the strange light. And Ragna's right arm was glowing when he finally looked.

Shu's shadow began to grow and rise up from his feet, taking the shape of a dragon, a blue dragon.

Five swords shot out of Misuzu's fingertips and circled around her.

The device on Ragna's right hand opened up and emitted a strange insignia. Then, his body began to surge in a dark aura.

Soul's body had completely transformed into the shape of a scythe.

And Naruto began to seethe with red aura that was almost frightening to look at.

"Blue Dragon…!"

"My powers…?"

"I'm a scythe? How?"

"Nine Tails…"

"What the hell's going on here?"

"_I believe I can answer that_."

A new voice echoed throughout the darkness from that lone light in the center. Everyone was startled at it, but they were even more shocked when they saw a white hooded figure walk out of the light.

"_I have waited for you._" The mysterious person looked up at the five individuals. "_Naruto Uzumaki, Misuzu Kusakabe, Shu, Soul Eater, and Ragna the Bloodedge… you five are the ones to answer the universe's cries for help._"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Finally done with the first chapter. Hopefully I don't half-ass this story<strong>**or take too long to upload. Though I did pick a bad time to upload this since school's about to start for the lot of us. Still, I couldn't help it. Sooo… thank you all who read this all the way to the end. A thanks in advance if there are people who are gonna review this. And I hope I haven't disappointed you all in the release of this chapter. Well, later.**

_**~Ultimashadow 2.0.**_


End file.
